Superman's Nightmares
by Metaorigin
Summary: Superman's thoughts on clones and Superboy's existence. I have no idea why the story won't show. I have reuploaded it to Fears of The Superman. Please read that if you cannot access this one.


**Author's Notes:** I wrote this because of all the hate Superman is getting. I hope you like it. Also I recommend you watch Justice League Unlimited Episode "For The Man Who Has Everything" before reading. It's not necessary but highly recommended to get a better understanding of the story.

**Summary:**

Superman's thoughts on clones, Superboy's existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Superman's Nightmares<strong>

_There was something familiar about the boy suited in white. I couldn't register it or rather I refused for the thought to form and then he lifted his torn suit revealing the symbol of The House of El._

_This boy was a young me, the very mirror of my teen years. The build, that shy smile, blue eyes eagerly looking at me._

Superman's eyes hardened at the boy.

_A clone._

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman voiced what everyone was thinking.

"He doesn't like being called an, it." Kid Flash failed to say discretely.

"I'm Superman's clone!" The boy yelled.

_The few seconds of silence that followed was deafening. I had no time to think of what the others might be thinking. My own thoughts of how and why he was here consumed me._

**_Another. Clone._**

"Start talking."

_I hardly paid any attention to the boys' story of what happened in Cadmus. Or any events after. It barely even registered to me that Diana had gently pulled me out of the debriefing until her voice broke through._

"Anything you want to talk about?" She asked in concern.

"No." I folded my arms across my chest and looked briefly at Superboy.

_She gestured at J'onn to make a mental link between the three of us._

_Assured that Super...boy wouldn't be hearing any of this, I faced J'onn._

_"What are you getting from... him? Is he dangerous?"_

_"I sense no sort of malice in him. Mostly confusion and wanting."_

_"How are you handling this?"_Diana looked at me with concern.

_"I'd rather not."_My anger leaked through.

Diana frowned._"It's not his fault for being made."_

_"I know." I sighed. "But is there anyway to handle something like this?"_

Diana gave a small smile in encouragement. _"You could start by talking to him?" _

J'onn touched my shoulder. _"The boy is looking at us. Or more specifically you."_

I turned my head and as J'onn said Superboy was looking at me.

_"Sigh... What do I do?"_I turned back to Diana my shoulders slumped.

Diana continued to give that encouraging smile. _"Go to him. In a way he is your son."_

I took a breath and walked towards Superboy.

_"My son..."_

As I stood face to face at him I let out a tired sigh. He looks up at me with these blue eyes. Just like-

"We'll uhh... We'll figure something out for you." _I can't do this._"The League will. I mean. For now." I turned away from those all too familiar eyes. _Not right now. _"I'd better make sure they... They get that Blockbuster creature squared away."_ I need some time._ I flew away.

_The nights after getting "that Blockbuster creature squared away" I slept fitfully. Tossing and turning wondering why Luthor decided to make another clone _**_especially_**_after the Bizarro incident. It went on for 3 nights. And it was getting to me. The whole League could see it was getting to me._

_When Batman called saying The Terror Twins were making trouble in Central City I jumped at the chance to let out some of my frustration. Only to see the source of it all._

I stood there at the parking lot of Central City Mall with The Flash when four figures burst through the glass. One of them being Superboy.

My eyes narrowed at him. Again I paid no attention to the conversations surrounding me. Just this growing feeling of unease telling me to get away. And I did. I flew off to capture The Terror Twins.

"Superman..." I cringed and cursed my super senses. Superboy's longing was too evident even at this distance. But I don't think I can give him what he wants and needs. Not right now. I need more time.

Weeks passed and I've calmed down some on the idea that I've been cloned yet again. Was even able to get some sleep. But I still couldn't entertain the idea that Superboy is my son.

I've been avoiding him as best as I could by burying myself into work. Both at the Daily Planet and volunteering for any and all League emergencies.

I closed my eyes wishing sleep would claim me for the night.

_Kal-El found himsel in the midst of the destruction of his home planet. Buildings were crumbling around him. The ground shook violently. He sees his son crying._

_"Please. You're scaring me." The boy cried._

_His own eyes tears. Kal-El hugs him tightly._

_"No, no. I didn't mean to scare you."_

_"I promise you I'll never forget." Even if it was dream. All those moments were real. His birth, his first steps, his first day of school. Every moment of this life I'll treasure._

_He lets go of the boy to see him one last time. But instead of seeing a little boy of ten. He saw Superboy dressed in kryptonian garb staring at him._

_"Why'd you forget about me?"_

_Clark Kent took a step back from him in surprise._

_"You forgot your promise." Van's voice echoed._

_"I didn't!" Clark yelled. "I've never forgotten!" He answered to Superboy, Van or both. He wasn't sure._

_The ground split between Clark and Superboy. Superboy continued to stare at Clark asking, "Why'd you forget about me?"_

_Clark ran towards Superboy, arms trying to reach out to him._

_"Why'd you forget about me?"_

_But no matter how much he ran the distance just grew. The ground shook ever more violently. Volcanoes erupted lava consuming the ground and it shook ever more fiercely and BOOM! Krypton was no more._

Clark woke up tangled in his sheets, gasping for breath, tears streaming down his face. He tossed aside the sheets as he sat up to breathe trying to calm himself. He stands and walks to the bathroom, washing his face. He stares at the mirror. _"Why'd you forget about me?"_The look of longing Superboy gave to him in his dream passed his mind.

"Because..." New tears formed in his eyes. "I don't want to loose another son."


End file.
